jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Biggs Darklighter
Biggs Darklighter war ein Pilot der Rebellen-Allianz. Während der Schlacht von Yavin flog er einen X-Flügler. Sein Astromech-Droide war dabei R2-Q2. Er wurde in der Schlacht von Darth Vader getötet. Biografie Biggs wurde als Sohn von Huff Darklighter auf dem Wüstenplaneten Tatooine geboren. Biggs Vater war ein überaus erfolgreicher Farmer, der mit seiner Trockenfarm gute Umsätze erzielte. Außerdem war er in kriminellen Angelegenheiten verstrickt und war für seine Waffenschiebereien, auch zu Gunsten der Rebellen-Allianz, berüchtigt. Seinem Sohn, der sich für die kaufmännischen Angelegenheiten seines Vaters nicht begeistern konnte und sich eher an schnellen Rennen mit Landspeedern beteiligen wollte, erfüllte er jeden Wunsch. Diese große finanzielle Unterstützung, die er durch seinen Vater erwarb, trug dazu bei, dass Biggs nur wenig innige Freundschaften schloss. Vieler seiner Genossen übertrugen die negative Meinung, die sie von Biggs Eltern hatten, auf ihn. Biggs verbrachte in seiner Jugend viel Zeit mit Luke Skywalker, wodurch sie zu festen Freunden wurden. Zusammen rasten sie durch Beggars Canyon, ein Tal auf Tatooine, welches sich innerhalb von Millionen von Jahren durch drei Flussläufe gebildet hatte und nun mit den engen Schluchten eine beliebte Rennstrecke für junge Leute darstellt. Luke und Biggs träumten davon, eines Tages der imperialen Armee beizutreten. Sie wollten der Imperialen Flotte dienen und gemeinsam die Handelsrouten befliegen. Da Luke Skywalker auf seiner Farm zurückbleiben musste, ging Biggs alleine auf die Space Akademie, dessen Platz er auch seinem Vater verdankte. Die Akademie wurde bereits zu Zeiten der Galaktischen Republik gegründet und war für ihre gute Ausbildung bekannt geworden. Nach einem hervorragenden Abschluss absolvierte Biggs seine erste Mission in der Dienstgradgruppe der imperialen Offiziere auf dem Handelsschiff Rand Ecliptic. Während dieses Einsatzes stattete er auch Luke auf Tatooine einen Besuch ab, um von seinen zukünftigen Plänen zu berichten. Während der Zeit auf der Akademie lernte Biggs ein paar Freunde kennen, die sich der Rebellen-Allianz anschließen wollten. Zusammen mit seinen Freunden plante er eine Meuterei und das Überlaufen zu den Rebellen. Biggs und die anderen Rebellen schlugen sich über Schmugglerrouten zur Massassi-Station in Yavin IV durch, nachdem sie sich unerlaubt von der Truppe entfernt hatten. Dort traf Biggs auch auf Luke, der mit ihm in der Rot-Staffel, eine Flotte von X-Flügler-Piloten, einen Angriff auf den Ersten Todesstern antrat. Während des Angriffs auf den Todesstern in der Schlacht von Yavin, flogen Biggs und Wedge Antilles an Lukes Seite, um ihn in den Todessterngraben hinunter zu flankieren. Dabei wurde Biggs von Darth Vader, der von seinem Schiff aus die Rebellen angriff, getroffen und getötet. Hinter den Kulissen *In Behind the Magic ist unter dem Menüpunkt Verlorene Szenen eine herausgeschnittene Anchorhead-Szene mit Luke und Biggs: TATOOINE - ANCHORHEAD. LUKE: Es war so knapp, dass ich dachte, ich würde meine Instrumente braten. ...und es hat meinen Skyhopper ziemlich mitgenommen. Onkel Owen war ziemlich wütend. Er hat mir für den Rest der Saison Hausarrest gegeben. Das hättest du sehen sollen... Es war fantastisch. BIGGS: Du solltest dich ein wenig vorsehen, Luke. Du magst zwar der beste Pilot diesseits von Mos Eisley sein, aber diese kleinen Skyhopper sind mordsgefährlich. Mach' nur so weiter und eines Tages, Wumm, bist du nichts mehr als ein schwarzer Fleck an einer Felswand. LUKE: Na sieh mal einer an. Kaum bist du in der Nähe dieser riesigen Raumschiffe, schon klingst du wie mein Onkel. Das Stadtleben hat dich verweichlicht. :Biggs schubst Luke. Beide lachen. BIGGS: Ich hab' dich vermisst, Junge. LUKE: Nun, seit du weg bist, ist es hier nicht mehr wie früher, Biggs. Es war so... ruhig. BIGGS: Luke, ich bin nicht nur gekommen, um mich zu verabschieden. Ich sollte dir das eigentlich nicht erzählen, aber du bist der einzige, dem ich trauen kann... Und wenn ich nicht zurückkomme, will ich, dass wenigstens einer Bescheid weiß. LUKE: Wovon redest du? BIGGS: Ich habe auf der Akademie einige Leute kennengelernt. Sobald unsere Fregatte in eines der Kernsysteme fliegt, desertieren wir und treten der Allianz bei... LUKE: Der Allianz beitreten?! BIGGS: Wirst du wohl leise sein! Dein Mundwerk ist ja größer als ein Krater! LUKE: Bin ja schon leise. (Flüstert) Siehst du, wie leise ich bin... Du kannst mich kaum noch hören... BIGGS: Mein Bekannter hat einen Bekannten auf Bestine, der uns bei der Kontaktaufnahme helfen könnte. LUKE: Du bist verrückt! Die Suche nach dem Kerl könnte ja ewig dauern. BIGGS: Ich weiß, dass es riskant ist, aber wenn wir sie nicht finden, dann werde ich eben sehen, was ich auf eigene Faust ausrichten kann. Davon haben wir doch immer gesprochen. Luke, ich werde nicht darauf warten, dass ich vom Imperium eingezogen werden. Die Rebellion breitet sich aus, und ich will auf der Seite stehen, an die ich glaube. LUKE: Und ich häng' hier fest... BIGGS: Du bekommst schon noch deine Chance, hier wegzukommen. Ich dachte, du gehst nächstes Semester auf die Akademie. LUKE: Sieht nicht so aus! Ich musste meine Anmeldung zurückziehen. BIGGS: Weshalb? LUKE: Mein Onkel braucht mich. :Biggs stöhnt und dreht sich weg. LUKE: Oh...nein, es ist mein Ernst. Seit du weg warst, gab es einige Unruhen unter den Sandleuten. Sie haben sogar die Randbezirke von Anchorhead geplündert. BIGGS: Komm schon, Luke. Dein Onkel könnte eine ganze Kolonie von Sandleuten in Schach halten... mit nur einem Blaster. LUKE: Ich weiß. Aber wir haben fast genug Verdunster, um Profit zu machen. Ich muss eine weitere Saison bleiben. Ich kann ihn jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. BIGGS: Was bringt euch schon all die Arbeit, wenn der Planet vom Imperium eingenommen wird? Du weißt, dass sie damit begonnen haben, die Betriebe des Zentralen Systems zu verstaatlichen? Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis dein Onkel nur noch Pächter seines eigenen Landes ist, der zum Wohle des Imperiums schuftet. LUKE: Das wird hier nicht passieren. Du hast es selbst gesagt. Das Imperium wird sich mit diesem Planeten erst gar nicht beschäftigen. BIGGS: Die Dinge ändern sich. LUKE: Ich wünschte, ich könnte gehen... Bleibst du noch lange hier? BIGGS: Nein, ich reise im Morgengrauen ab. LUKE: Ich vermute, dann werden wir uns nicht mehr sehen. BIGGS: Vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Ich halte die Augen offen. LUKE: Nun, in der nächsten Saison werde ich auf der Akademie sein... Wer kann schon sagen, was danach kommt. Eines ist sicher, die imperiale Flotte bekommt mich nicht. Pass auf dich auf, du wirst immer der beste Freund bleiben, den ich je hatte. BIGGS: Mach's gut, Luke. :Biggs verabschiedet sich. Quellen *''Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Offizielles Star Wars Magazin'' Ausgabe 34, Seite 54 *''Behind the Magic'' Darklighter, Biggs Darklighter, Biggs Darklighter, Biggs Darklighter, Biggs en:Biggs Darklighter nl:Biggs Darklighter pl:Biggs Darklighter pt:Biggs Darklighter